


Family and Duty

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn tries to console Lysa, who is upset at having to marry an old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family and Duty

It was spotless white silk and all the more beautiful for its simplicity. Lysa would look like the Maiden Herself in it. "Try it on," Catelyn urged her.

Lysa pointedly looked away. "No," she said. "I'm not so eager to wear my burial shroud."

Catelyn sighed. "Lysa, you mustn't act this way. You shall only make Lord Jon unhappy and yourself unhappier."

"That's easy for you to say. _Your_ husband-to-be isn't old enough to have sired Father."

"Perhaps Lord Jon will die and you will find yourself betrothed to a younger man," Catelyn said coldly.

Lysa looked abashed. "I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't mean anything. I know you've suffered too, losing Brandon and in such a way. But Jon Arryn is so old!"

Catelyn went to her sister and hugged her. "I know, Lysa. But it must be done so you should not linger on how bad it is. That will only make it worse."

Truthfully, Catelyn knew she had it easier than her sister and it made her feel guilty. She was the elder, if only by two years, and it seemed more appropriate for her to be wedded to Jon Arryn. But her previous betrothal to his brother gave Eddard Stark a claim on her that he'd used, and that left Lysa as the only Tully girl available to wed House Arryn.

Catelyn could not blame Lord Arryn for wanting to strengthen the alliance between their Houses with marriage. Lord Hoster could not change his mind and defect back to the king's side if his daughters were wedded to the rebel lords; they would share the fates of Stark and Arryn. Still, she'd gone to see her father after she'd found her sister crying that Father was making her marry Jon Arryn when Catelyn married Eddard.

"It's necessary," Lord Hoster had said, grimly, and Catelyn had not argued. He had wanted handsome, young Jaime Lannister for Lysa; he would not do this to her unless he felt he had to.

"Think of the good things," she told Lysa softly. "You will be mistress of the Eyrie. They say it rises above the clouds - imagine that!"

"The Vale and all its people will be mine," Lysa said. She squeezed Catelyn tight and pulled away, looking refreshed. "I can see Petyr."

"You'll be able to see Petyr again," Catelyn agreed. Lysa had always been especially close to him and she'd been inconsolable for weeks after he'd been sent home. Catelyn herself had not yet forgiven him for challenging Brandon, but it was good to know that Lysa would have a friend not far away.

Lysa strode to the bed where their newly finished bridal gowns were laid out. She picked hers up and admired it. "I'll look beautiful, even if he looks wrinkled and ugly."

Catelyn emptied the box that held her jewels. She had gotten the lion's share of their mother's jewelry after Lady Minisa's death. She selected her favorite piece, a necklace adorned with stones of all different colors. Lysa had always wanted to play with it as a child and Catelyn had been possessive. "Here," she said. "I think this is better suited to your gown than mine."

Lysa eagerly accepted it and immediately put it on. "Thank you, Cat."

"Help me choose what to wear with my gown."

As her sister began sorting through the jewelry, Catelyn said a silent prayer for her. _Please, treat her more gently. Let her be happy._ It was all she could do.


End file.
